Marshall's Mercenaries
'Marshall's Mercenaries '''are a moderately large group of security guards loyal to Marshall, a syndicate crime lord, appearing in the Jackson Wick Film Series. History The mercenaries have operated as Marshall's security force for a very long period of time - nearly as long as he has been in the business that is crime. Not much beyond that is known about their formation. Assassination of Marshall Marshall, who had long hated Jackson Wick, eventually entered conflict with Wick - As a result, his mercenaries were dragged into the conflict as well, though they remained loyal all the way. When Marshall went into hiding, he enlisted at least seven of his mercenaries into his personal protection at a small safehouse, with four close to Marshall himself and another three guarding the safehouse's basement. Wick, however, quietly eliminated the bottom three. Marshall himself investigated the noise in the basement, only to discover it was Wick, and retreated, alerting the remaining guards. Three more attempted to fight Wick, but failed and were killed. Marshall confronted Wick a second time to allow a seventh guard to attack Wick by surprise. This was partially successful, as the guard temporarily disarmed Wick, though Wick succeeded in killing him shortly thereafter. Marshall shot Wick after the guard died, but Wick managed to pull his derringer and kill Marshall at the last second. Post-Assassination It is unknown what became of the remaining mercenaries and possible (albeit unlikely) survivors after Marshall's assassination. Members All of the mercenaries are lead by and loyal to Marshall ''*denotes the character is deceased. Jackson Wick Outdoor Guard #1 Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. This guard watches the outside of the safehouse, making regular check ins with another individual by radio in order to keep watch for any intruders (namely Wick.) Shortly after he completes his check, he is stabbed through the jaw by Wick and killed. Notably, he speaks Russian. Indoor Guard #1 Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. This guard is working on a tractor inside of the safehouse garage, and listening to loud East German music on a radio, so he does not hear Wick approach. Wick knocks over the radio, grapples him from behind and holds a knife to him, demanding Marshall's location, but the guard reaches for his gun, and Wick attacks him. What Wick does is unseen, but he presumably either stabbed him, slit his throat, or knocked him out, in which case the guard may have lived. Indoor Guard #2 Portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. This guard witnesses Wick take down the first indoor guard, and attempts to radio to the rest that Wick is in the compound, but he is unsuccessful before Wick attacks him. He draws a gun on Wick, who knocks it out of his hand. The guard then knocks Wick back, but Wick pulls out a gun and shoots him dead. Outdoor Guard #2 Portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. This guard independently investigates the commotion in the basement, and sees Marshall run by, who warns him that Wick is there. The guard continues the walk closer, and is shot by Wick in the chest and head. He is unarmed. This guard makes a brief cameo in Doppelganger's short flashback intro. He is the only mercenary from the first film to do so. Outdoor Guard #3 Portrayed by Scott Pincus. He shoots at Jackson Wick from a raised porch immediately after Wick kills the second outdoor guard. Wick runs into cover and shoots him just afterward. Outdoor Guard #4 Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. This guard walks outside of the compound, intending to be a last line of defense against Wick, but is shot before he can raise his gun. Sneak Attack Guard Portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. This guard sneaks up on Wick while he attempts to confront Marshall for a second time. The guard grabs Wick's arms, preventing him from using his main gun and knife, and also from punching. Wick, however, stomps on the guard's foot, causing him to release Wick's left hand, holding the knife. Wick stabs the guard with his knife, then shoots him three times with his now released right hand. Immediately after, Marshall shoots Wick. Doppelganger Wilden Main article: Wilden 'Wilden '''is a high ranking mercenary and the leader of the mercenary force that attacks Wick's house, played by Jacob Doerr. Though technically a hired gun, he was the ''de facto ''combat leader of the forces, second only to Marshall himself. ''Scout Team Played by Trevor Boyce. Scout #1 sneaks into Wick's house with Scout #2, and is the first to confront Wick, though he hesitates several times. Wick pretends not to notice him in order to retrieve a Glock 18, which he promptly uses to kill Scout #1. Scout #1 is armed with a CZ 75 B. Scout #2 is played by Jacob Doerr. he sneaks into Wick's house with Scout #1, sneaking up behind Wick after Scout #1 is shot. Rather than shooting Wick, he grabs a kitchen knife, preparing to stab Wick. Wick, hearing the sound of the blade, blocks his stab and shoots him dead. Indoor Mercenaries Played by Jacob Doerr, Trevor Boyce, and Ross Lovell. Six mercenaries breach the house after the two scouts are killed. All but one of them are shot and killed by Wick, though one is accidentally killed by a fellow assassin after he is mistaken for Wick. Outdoor Mercenaries Played by Jacob Doerr, Alex Osidach, and Chris Lombardo. Another six mercenaries wait outside the house while the battle rages inside. After Wick kills the mercenaries inside, he fights the ones outside, again killing all but one of them who flees. The mercenary that flees is killed by Elijah, after the mercenary mistakes him for another of their own. Marshall's Guard Portrayed by Jacob Doerr. This guard accompanies Marshall when he confronts Wick (and later Elijah) at the end of the film. Like Marshall, his status is dubious, though he is one of the few mercenaries that may be alive after the film ends. Other Mercenaries A few other mercenaries are seen outside the house that never end up fighting Wick, including one (played by Jacob Doerr) that orders the initial scout team to enter the house. It is possible that they survived and fled, or were killed offscreen by Wick himself, or Elijah. Equipment & Training While not standardized, most of Marshall's Mercenaries have a relatively consistent set of weapons, clothing, and gear. The majority of the mercenaries carry handguns for self-defense (and even offensively when needed.) The most common choice is the CZ 75 B, with the Heckler & Koch USP Compact a close second. Derivatives of the M1911 .45 caliber handgun are also popular, with several mercenaries using the Kimber Warrior and at least two (one of which is Wilden) carrying highly customized stainless-steel M1911A1s. Other sidearms include the Glock 17 (also used by Marshall himself) and IMI Desert Eagle. Wilden carried a tan FN FNX-45 as his main weapon. Larger and heavier weapons are also available on a much more inconsistent basis when the need arises. These vary from light submachine-guns (SMGs) to full sized general purpose machine guns (GPMGs.) The Heckler & Koch MP5 series is common, with the MP5K being the most (and a single MP5A3 also witnessed.) Kalashnikov AK rifles (thus far only the AKMS) are also carried by several members. Weapons used only once and likely not standard include the Heckler & Koch MP7A1, Heckler & Koch M27 IAR, Springfield M1A SOCOM 16, US Ordnance M60E4, and Remington 870 shotgun. Wilden used a suppressed FN SCAR-L as his weapon of choice. Trivia *All of Marshall's Mercenaries are left unnamed in both films. The only "unique" mercenary is the single guard portrayed by Scott Pincus, as it is the only one he plays (and his only character in the entirety of The AP Team), unlike Eric Gorbaty and Gabe Sagherian, who play three and two respectively, and Chris Lombardo, who plays three mercs (one in the first film and two in the sequel) but also plays Marshall himself. This trend continues with Ross Lovell, Trevor Boyce, and Jacob Doerr in the sequel Doppelganger. Gallery Jacksonwick mercenary0.png|Outdoor Guard #1 Jacksonwick mercenary1.png|Indoor Guard #1 Jacksonwick mercenary2.png|Indoor Guard #2 Jacksonwick mercenary3.png|Outdoor Guard #2 Jacksonwick mercenary4.png|Outdoor Guard #3 Jacksonwick mercenary5.png|Outdoor Guard #4 Jacksonwick mercenary6.png|Sneak Attack Guard Appearances * Jackson Wick (first appearance) * Doppelganger Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Jackson Wick Category:Jackson Wick Film Series Category:Eric Gorbaty Category:Chris Lombardo Category:Scott Pincus Category:Gabe Sagherian Category:Jackson Wick Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jacob Doerr Category:Trevor Boyce Category:Alex Osidach Category:Ross Lovell Category:Doppelganger Category:Doppelganger Characters